The slow, progressive loss of central vision is known as macular degeneration. Macular degeneration affects the macula, a small portion of the retina. The retina is a fine layer of light-sensing nerve cells that covers the inside back portion of the eye. The macula is the central, posterior part of the retina and contains the largest concentration of photoreceptors. The macula is typically 5 to 6 mm in diameter, and its central portion is known as the fovea. While all parts of the retina contribute to sight, the macula provides the sharp, central vision that is required to see objects clearly and for daily activities including reading and driving.
Macular degeneration is generally caused by age (termed Age Related Macular Degeneration or “AMD”) or poor circulation in the eyes. Smokers and individuals with circulatory problems have an increased risk for developing the condition. AMD is the leading cause of blindness in people older than 50 years in developed countries. Between the ages of 52-64, approximately 2% of the population are affected. This rises to an astounding 28% of the population over the age of 75.
There are two forms of macular degeneration, which are known as “wet” and “dry” macular degeneration. Dry macular degeneration blurs the central vision slowly over time. Individuals with this form of macular degeneration may experience a dimming or distortion of vision that is particularly noticeable when trying to read. In dry macular degeneration, yellowish deposits called drusen develop beneath the macula. Drusen are accumulations of fatty deposits, and most individuals older than 50 years have at least one small druse. These fatty deposits are usually carried away by blood vessels that transport nutrients to the retina. However, this process is diminished in macular degeneration and the deposits build up. Dry macular degeneration may also result when the layer of light-sensitive cells in the macula become thinner as cells break down over time. Generally, a person with the dry form of macular degeneration in one eye eventually develops visual problems in both eyes. However, dry macular degeneration rarely causes total loss of reading vision.
Wet macular degeneration (which is the neovascular form of the disease) is more severe than dry macular degeneration. The loss of vision due to wet macular degeneration also comes much more quickly than dry macular degeneration. In this form of the disease, unwanted new blood vessels grow beneath the macula (Choroidal Neo-Vascularization (CNV) endothelial cells). These choroidal blood vessels are fragile and leak fluid and blood, which causes separation of tissues and damages light sensitive cells in the retina. Individuals with this form of macular degeneration typically experience noticeable distortion of vision such as, for example, seeing straight lines as wavy, and seeing blank spots in their field of vision.
Early diagnosis of the wet form of macular degeneration is vital. If the leakage and bleeding from the choroidal blood vessels is allowed to continue, much of the nerve tissue in the macula may be killed or damaged. Such damage cannot be repaired because the nerve cells of the macula do not grow back once they have been destroyed. While wet AMD comprises only about 20% of the total AMD cases, it is responsible for approximately 90% of vision loss attributable to AMD.
It has been proposed to provide a device that is particularly suitable for the localized delivery of radiation for the treatment of macular degeneration. See, U.S. Pub. Appin. US 2002/0115902A1 to DeJuan, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. A localized retinal detachment (called a “bleb”) is created by performing a retinotomy and injecting saline therethrough using a subretinal infusion needle, thus creating a space between the partially-detached retina and the area of chloridal neo-vascularization. A radiation-emitting source is introduced into the bleb and the CNV is directly irradiated. The exposure of the new blood vessels formed during the wet form of macular degeneration to radiation provides sufficient disruption of the cellular structures of the new blood cell lesions to reverse, prevent, or minimize the progression of the macular degeneration disease process. Such therapy can potentially restore visual acuity, extend retention of visual acuity or slow the progressive loss of visual acuity.
The present application relates to advances in apparatus, systems and methods for performing intraocular brachytherapy, in general, and for the treatment of macular degeneration with radiation, in particular.